


Welcome Home, I Missed You

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Character Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith's sister, Teddy, comes home.<br/>Total AU<br/>I do not own the characters or the show.  Nothing except the original parts of the plot are mine.<br/>I'm also on Fanfiction.net with the same pen name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Back

**Chapter One- We're Back**

 

"I kissed him. I kissed him," cried Christina.

"Who'd you kiss?" questioned Meredith.

"This guy who was my patient. He was really hot. Like ruggedly hot. Adventure type person. What am I going to do?"

"Only you can answer that. Did he kiss you back?"

"No. I think it was because I surprised him"

"Maybe. I have to go." Meredith walked away as her pager went off.

* * *

Owen waited for Teddy at the airport.

"Hey," Teddy cried as she walked toward Owen.

"Hey, welcome home."

"Thanks."

"Does she know?"

"No. I'm gonna surprise her at her work. Her shift should be over.

"Where does she work again?"

"Seattle Grace."

"I was just there. Didn't see her. Some doctor kissed me. It was weird. I was her patient. I didn't even ask for it."

"Weird. Lets go." They left the airport.

* * *

Christina was still freaking out about the kiss. Meredith watched as Christina paced.

"Mere," Christina cried, "That's him." Meredith looked to where Christina was pointing and saw the two people she missed the most. Meredith jumped up from where she was sitting, ran toward them and hugged the blonde women. Then the man. Not noticing her friends staring.

"Teddy. How are you?" asked Richard Webber.

"I'm good. Just got back from Iraq and missed my sister. I decided to surprise her. Although she isn't paying any attention to me," Teddy said teasingly looking at where Meredith was still hugging Owen.

"Sister?" Meredith's friend's stood watching the scene unfold.


	2. Double Proposal

Meredith finally stopped hugging Owen and hugged Teddy quickly.  
Mark came up after Meredith to Teddy and hugged her. Earning stares of confusion from the rest of the residents.  
"Guys I'd like you to meet my sister Teddy and this is Owen, Meredith said to the residents staring. Christina looked sick.  
"Teddy I know you only got back, but I've been in love with you ever since we met. Breaking up was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man? Will you marry me?" asked Mark who was on one knee.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes, Teddy answered excitedly jumping into Mark's arms. Making Lexi livid.  
"So Mere wanna be my wife?" Owen asked Meredith who was under us arm.  
"Yes. A million times yes," Meredith answered. Owen leaned down and kissed her passionately. Christina left.


	3. Epilogue

Meredith and Owen were married a year after he asked. They got married in Vegas. Together they had three kids. Two boys, David and Zach, and one girl, Janie. Janie was the youngest. Owen became chief at Seattle Grace. Meredith became head neurosurgeon after Derek faked data on his trial.  
Mark and Teddy were married six months after he proposed. They had two kids, Jake and Marley.  
Meredith and Christina were never best friends again.  
Christina met a lawyer and they got married. They never had kids.  
Lexie never married. She tried many times but men saw her as very desperate.  
George and Izzy got married. They had four kids. Two boys, Matt and Tyler, and two girls, Veronica and Beth.  
Alex and Addison got married after dating for four years. They had two daughters, Sara and Emily. They were just like their parents.  
Derek never remarried. Woman never trusted him after he treated Addison, Meredith and Rose so terribly.  
Everyone continued to work at Seattle Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories so it's not that great.


End file.
